


Listen Together

by NerdyTrashyFunny



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Meeting, Grief, Loss, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTrashyFunny/pseuds/NerdyTrashyFunny
Summary: Fate can appear in various forms when it decides to finally meet you. Sometimes, it takes the form of a stranger.





	Listen Together

They meet at an usual place. The cemetery.

Hongbin is kneeling in front of a grave, tears fresh on his face. The cold winter air bites into his wet cheeks, but he doesn't care.

Behind himself, he hears the sound of footsteps on the gravel and he jumps up in surprise.

He turns and sees a man roughly his age, pale and tall with dark hair and piercing eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should not have startled. I was just lost in thought."

Hongbin watches as the strange man moves closer. His hands are casually buried inside the pockets of his long coat, but his posture is stiff. He doesn't say a word, only nods in the direction of the grave. The question is clear enough.

"That's ... that was my friend. More than a friend sometimes, but the best friend I ever had."

The stranger stares at him and nods in understanding.

"You don't speak?"

A shake of head.

"Ah, that's alright. I know a bit of sign language, but not much, I'm afraid."

Another shake. So no sign language then.

The man steps closer and pulls one of his hands out of his pockets. With his thumb, he carresses Hongbin's cheek, wiping away a tear that Hongbin had not noticed before.

"Oh, thank you."

The stranger rests his palm on Hongbin's shoulder. Hongbin feels comforted in a way he hasn't felt ever since the accident.

The man attempts to turn and walk away, but Hongbin stops him.

"Wait! I suppose it's a bit useless, but may I ask for your name?"

He hesitates for a moment before he steps closer again. He pulls a black marker out of his pocket and takes hold of Hongbin's arm, pulling back the sleeve of his jacket to expose his forearm.

'Taekwoon', he writes down in big letters.

"That's a nice name."

Taekwoon nods in thanks and thinks for a second before he adds: 'Tomorrow, same time?'

Hongbin smiles and nods. The prospect of meeting Taekwoon again fills him with joy. Taekwoon pulls the sleeve down again, he almost seems shy about it. Before he leaves, he extends his arm once again to ruffle through Hongbin's hair. Hongbin's heart jumps at that.

 

 

Next time they meet, same place and same time just as promised, they don't stay in the cemetery. They take a walk through the city, most of it spent in silence. Hongbin doesn't feel much like talking today.

While crossing the street, a biker almost crashes into Hongbin, but Taekwoon is quick to react and pulls him back to the sideway, just in time. 

"Yah, what an idiot! He would have run me over, if it weren't for you!"

After that, Taekwoon walks Hongbin home. In front of his apartment complex, Hongbin can feel the usual loneliness creeping up on him. He doesn't want to be alone anymore.

"Do you maybe want to come inside? I can make you a drink. It's the least I can do for saving me earlier."

Taekwoon stares and it appears as if he is looking right at Hongbin's very soul. Then he shakes his head.

"Oh, okay, Then maybe you want to share a drink somewhere else? Not now, of course, another time."

Taekwoon thinks and then nods. Hongbin sighs in relief, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright, see you then."

 

 

A few days later, they choose a bar near Hongbin's apartment to meet again. It is cozy and homely and they sit down in a corner where they are not disturbed by other guests.

Both of them barely nip at their drinks, but Hongbin's tongue feels loose enough anyway. Since their last encounter, Hongbin could barely think of anything else but seeing him again. He talks about everything and nothing while Taekwoon listens intently, eyes fixated on Hongbin's lips. 

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I usually don't talk this much, but with you not speaking and all, I feel like I should change."

Taekwoon takes a napkin and writes: 'You don't have to change. Or talk if you don't want to. You can just listen.'

"Listen? What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Taekwoon gestures at their surroundings. The bar is filled with various sounds, glass meeting glass, laughter, idle chatting, chairs being moved. The rustle of life.

"Yes ... I see what you mean. I like to listen as well. But they might think we are creepy for doing so."

Taekwoon looks at Hongbin, thinking hard. Hongbin can tell from the way his brows furrow in concentration. Taekwoon writes again, almost doesn't want to show it at first.

'I want to kiss you'

Hongbin could swear it's just his imagination. But even on second glance, the words stay the same. 

Taekwoon shuffles closer, takes Hongbin's hand as he is sitting right next to him. Hongbin looks down at his small hand, engulfed in Taekwoon's large palm.

"Yes. I want that, but not here. Should we go back to my place?"

Taekwoon nods and they take their leave. He never lets go of Hongbin's hand.

 

 

In front of his apartment door, Hongbin thinks he will go crazy. It's hard to concentrate on getting his key inside the lock and also turning it the right way while Taekwoon is so close, standing right behind him and watching every movement.

Finally, they are inside and Taekwoon's lips find his. Hongbin cards his fingers through Taekwoon's hair and melts, lost in the feeling and taste of Taekwoon's tongue. As Taekwoon sinks down on his knees, taking Hongbin inside his hand and then his mouth, Hongbin can only watch and fall apart under his touches. Taekwoon moves, but also lets Hongbin do as he pleases. It almost seems like he doesn't have to breathe at all with the way he takes everything without complaint.

Afterwards, they move to Hongbin's bed, soon in complete undress. They kiss and Hongbin wants to return the favor, but Taekwoon refuses and lies on top of him. Hongbin's heart is pounding in his chest, uncertain what will happen next. Taekwoon mouths at the soft skin on Hongbin's neck and Hongbin lets him leave a trail of kisses there. When Taekwoon's teeth sink inside his flesh, Hongbin screams. Those are not human teeth, they are too sharp and oh god, the pain is unbearable.

Taekwoon drinks and soothes Hongbin's pain by threading his fingers through his hair. Hongbin can't move, paralyzed by fear or something else, he can't tell.

He doesn't take much, but it's enough to leave Hongbin lightheaded. His eyes are apologetic, but his mouth is covered in Hongbin's blood. Hongbin shivers under Taekwoon's gaze. Now that the pain is dulled down, he doesn't feel afraid anymore. But he wonders how he didn't notice the glint in Taekwoon's eyes before, now that it's so obvious to him.

Hongbin stretches his neck to catch Taekwoon's lips in another kiss. He can taste his own blood and every movement makes the fresh wound ache, but he feels whole where he had been empty before. A thin trail of blood trickles down Hongbin's side. Taekwoon licks it clean from bottom to top before he once again sinks his teeth in Hongbin's skin, careful not to bite the same place twice. He feeds until Hongbin whimpers beneath him, he doesn't want to sleep already. Taekwoon's eyes assure him that they can spend eternity together and never sleep again.

The next day, Taekwoon keeps his unspoken promise and turns Hongbin into his own kind. From that moment on, they listen together.


End file.
